Alone
by Banana-split 77
Summary: Alone. That's the only thing you are, alone. You've lost everything you've loved, your in a strange new world with friends that are now strangers. And now your completely and utterly alone.


** Alone**

(A/N)~ This is just a drabble that I thought of in the shower. I recently watched Conqueror of Shamballa and it depressed me that Ed was all alone. So if you haven't watched the movie then you're going to be really confused. This is also my first story so go a little easy. I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me some tips and stuff for writing. The story takes place during COS/ before Alphonse (Elric) passes through the gate into Germany.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Conqueror of Shamballa

Alone. That's what you are. In the end you ended up all alone in a strange new world. Your father abandoned you a second time. You don't know if he's even alive, let alone where he is. It's ironic, The Truth must have some sense of humor because you spent most of your life learning, using, living alchemy. And now it's suddenly been ripped from you. You don't know where you are. Yes, it's true, you know you're in Germany, on the other side of the gate. But can you be sure that you're still on earth? Is this world next to your original one? So many questions with no answers. You hate being alone. And the only thing you are is alone. Is this hell? Maybe. Maybe not. Just another question with no answer.

Your closest friends are now strangers to you. They don't know you, not like before. So you set to the task of befriending them again, although you know them like the back of your hand, this is the first time they've ever seen you. It's not the same, it never will be. Many times you've had to stop yourself from bringing up a memory only you remember. It kills you. They're just look-a-likes, they don't fill the endless void eating away slowly at your soul. You don't love them, you can't, even if you tried they're just not the people you once knew. You look at Alfonse. But that's just it, it's Alfonse. He's not your brother, he's not Alphonse Elric, not Al. Your brother is in an entirely different world. Universe even. You don't know if he's alive or dead, you don't know where he is. You don't know if you've gotten him out of that damn suit of armor you spent years trying to get him out of, or if you have failed, again. You can't bear to imagine what it would be like if you've failed. It had to work, it had to. You did not kill you little brother a second time. You chant those words in your head like an endless drum beat. Of course, it doesn't help.

Your roommate has dubbed you as his newest project. He promises to himself that he will figure you out. He tries and tries with no avail. He asks you questions and you slyly tell him that's unfair, that he has to figure it out by himself, without any help at all. But in reality, if this is reality, you want him to leave you alone. His prying wasn't helping you forget about the life you once lived. So you give him no answers, but you do tell him stories. He says you're crazy or that you should become a novelist. You ask him if he doesn't believe in your alchemy ruling over the evolution of the steam engine, and he replies with a look on his face that screams '_DUH_'.

To everyone, you just appeared out of thin air. There is not a single record or any information what-so-ever on you. It perplexes everyone. Here in this world, you are Edward. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist is dead, no longer existing in any realm of time. The only one close enough to you to call you Ed, is Alfonse. To everyone, you are a smart young man with no background that gives hints to who you are. And in all honesty, you don't give a single damn. You like it this way. What right do they have to know who you really are? Where you're from, what you're doing, where you're going. These are secret. They're the only thing you have left that are really yours, and you're not about to give them away.

You're completely and utterly alone.

You have no one.

You're doomed to a hell that you can't break free from, no matter what you do.

Except it.


End file.
